Wishes
by The Queen of Pixies
Summary: Lisa Hardwing recounts on someone who changed her life. She might never see him agian, but she still loves him. Leo/Oc


_I don't own PJO_

Sixteen year old Lisa Hardwing sighed and walked out onto her new balcony. Everything was new to her, she missed the old her. She brushed a piece of her blue bangs out of her hair as she looked at the stars. She tapped something in Morse code on a pole near her. She shook her head. It had been a year since the last time she saw the boy who stole her heart. Leo Valdez.

They had both been foster kids in a suburb near Dallas, Texas. Leo was sixteen and Lisa was fifteen. Their foster families were best friend, so they were pushed together. Of course, Leo barely noticed her when the Jones and the Marshall had event. Lisa was always sitting with a book in her face, watching Leo joke around from a distance. It wasn't her fault she was so shy.

The first time Leo had talked to her was when the son in her foster family tossed her book in a pool, Lisa, being obsessed with the book because it was the only thing left of her mother, jumped in. That was a mistake, she couldn't swim. She quickly started to drown while thrashing in the pool. Leo hand jumped into save her and ended up giving her CPR. A clothes change and a argument that involved throwing high heels later, she was with another book, reading again. Leo walked over to her, she looked up and blushed.

"I don't get a thanks for saving your life?" Leo smiled as she blushed.

"W-W-W-Well."

"Shy are we? Well, I knew a girl that was shy like you. She's a model now, a hot one at that." Lisa eyed him and started to get up. Leo grabbed her wrist.

"Thank you for saving me." Lisa snapped at him.

"Can't you take a joke?" Leo smiled then smack. Lisa left Leo holding his cheek and walked up to her room.

She was sitting watching some movie when she hear a knock on her door. She sighed and opened it, seeing Leo with a single flower, it was a daisy. She leaned on the door frame.

"A daisy?" She raised her eyebrow, Leo looked down. "It's okay, daisy were my mom's favorite and they are mine." She took the flower and kissed Leo's cheek. It was an impulse action and she looked down and blushed.

"So what happen to your mom?" Leo smiled and plopped down on Lisa's bed. Lisa sat beside her and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Well, me and her lived in Tennessee, in a small town. We were on a boat with her and some of her friends, they were drunk and she fell off. She drowned." Lisa wiped away tears that formed. Leo wrapped her arms around Lisa's shoulders. Lisa laid her head on Leo's shoulder.

"What about your father?" Leo asked as he stroked Lisa's auburn hair.

"My mother was raped when she was eighteen." Lisa's sing song voice sounded bitter. Leo kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." Leo smiled and kissed her neck. She giggled.

"What about your mom and dad?" Lisa's face was inches away from his. Leo tried to kiss her, she pulled away. "Not into you tell."

Leo sighed. "You make things complicated." Lisa smiled. "Well, my mom died from a fire and my dad walked out on my mom. That's all."

"I'm sorry Leo." Lisa kicked a book off the bed, then kissed him. That started a month of magic for her.

It took a month, a month for Lisa to fall for him. Then, he packed up and left. Last thing she heard was that he escaped out of a school.

Lisa sighed and looked at the sky. She saw a star, it was the only one during this cloudy night. Lisa smiled. "Just keep him safe, if wishes on stars work." Lisa whispered as a tear slid down her face. Leo Valdez was her first love, someone that taught her there was more to life then books, and made an imprint on her life. She knew who ever got him would be lucky.

If wishes on stars, 11:11, and eyelashes work, Lisa knew Leo would be safe and happy. Lisa smiled as another tear fell, she let it hit the balcony and she smiled as she thought she saw a flying dragon with what looked like Leo driving it.

_Ugh, I know I'm horrible at one-shots, but this came into my head at like midnight, so I wrote it. I have to say it's my BEST one-shot yet. Well, just to answer some questions before they are asked. 1) This is the only time you will hear of Lisa. 2) This will not be continued. _


End file.
